Talk:Teen Titans Go! (TV Series)
Continuity Shouldn't this show's continuity be considered separate from the original's? --SuperFan95 (talk) 02:24, August 11, 2018 (UTC) ::I really think it should. It contradicts the original and does it's own thing. It's more of a parody of the original and not a continuation. It even contradicts it's own continuity! SeanWheeler (talk) 04:55, April 6, 2019 (UTC) :::Now with this trailer for a crossover movie called Teen Titans Go! Vs. Teen Titans that establishes that the two shows are on two different Earths, I think we should split the Teen Titans Go characters. SeanWheeler (talk) 21:23, June 27, 2019 (UTC) ::::We don't jump to conclusions based on promotional material. Let's at least wait til it comes out so we get the full picture. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 21:47, June 27, 2019 (UTC) :::::Is there a release date? The post-credits scene of Teen Titans Go to the Movies have foreshadowed this movie. And us treating this show as the same universe as the original made it difficult for me to like Teen Titans Go the way it is. SeanWheeler (talk) 01:42, July 1, 2019 (UTC) : The film was released today. What decision will be made? - Nalka123 (talk) 01:03, September 25, 2019 (UTC) :: Could we please treat Teen Titans Go as separate now that a multiversal movie has them teaming up with their classic selves? SeanWheeler (talk) 20:25, September 27, 2019 (UTC) :::I've yet to see the movie. What explanation does it give? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 20:31, September 27, 2019 (UTC) ::::Now I've seen the movie. No, this does not mean TT, TTG, DCAMU and Art&Francoverse are all part of the same multiverse. ::::Currently, we do not have any separate realities for Teen Titans. We saw multiple in , and an alternate future in Teen Titans (TV Series) Episode: How Long Is Forever. And where does that put all the other TT we saw in the Portals scene? What universes are those? Some were new, but I could swear I saw Nibor (Teen Titans TV Series) and friends. But no New Teen Titans (Shorts), where does that put them? ::::If we're splitting these series, this will take considerably more time and work than a regular universe move. AKA, you're forcing me to do a metric fton of botwork and cleanup. Sorry if I'm apprehensive. I like my weekends. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 21:59, September 27, 2019 (UTC) :::::It couldn't be worse than when we had to split Prime Earth from New Earth could it? And I can't find our page for Teen Titans Go vs. Teen Titans. If we don't split the universes, how are we going to list appearances? If the split is going to take a lot of work sorting out what's from Teen Titans original continuity and Teen Titans Go, and if you need to make a few new realities then I can wait. SeanWheeler (talk) 01:32, September 28, 2019 (UTC) ::::::Prime Earth and New Earth didn't have to deal with actor pages who had both versions on it and so are unbottable. The appearances are listed just fine for now. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 22:07, September 28, 2019 (UTC) :::::::Still it would had to be split at sometime. BlackHavok (talk) 00:13, September 29, 2019 (UTC) ::Split into what? I'd love to hear suggestions for what to call the several different universes, and what to do with the New Teen Titans shorts. It's not going to be (Teen Titans TV Series: Earth-Awesome) at any rate. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 10:47, September 29, 2019 (UTC) :::Teen Titans (TV Series) for 2003 characters, Teen Titang GO! (Tv Series) for 2013 characters New Teen Titans shorts (TV Shorts) for 2011 characters. Simple but i think it would work. Also you worry about all that multiverse characters in the movie. And people here mostly want characters from 2003 and 2013 to be divided because they are diffrent beings. BlackHavok (talk) 12:57, September 29, 2019 (UTC) ::::The normal naming standard for adaptational multiverses is (designation: earth). So those wouldn't work. And "Teen Titans TV Series: Teen Titans Go!" just doesn't work. I wouldn't mind breaking the naming standard for sanity's sake, if it weren't for the other worlds in the multiverse. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 11:02, September 29, 2019 (UTC) :::::When the CBS Flash show was revealed to take place in Earth-90 of the Arrowverse, we didn't move characters like Barry Allen (Flash 1990 TV Series) to "Barry Allen (Arrowverse: Earth-90)" like how we moved Kara Zor-El (Supergirl TV Series) to Kara Zor-El (Arrowverse: Earth-38). If taking the Supergirl case would make the titles ridiculously long, I suggest taking the CBS Flash route and have the 2003 characters keep the current page titles, while the Teen Titans Go! characters like would be at Richard Grayson (Teen Titans Go!), Koriand'r (Teen Titans Go!), Victor Stone (Teen Titans Go!), Bruce Wayne (Teen Titans Go!), etc. And for any new universe included in Teen Titans Go! including ones shown in TTGvTT that are not from already established universes, they should use Teen Titans Go! as the root universe. The Cyborg from the animated movie Earth should remain at Victor Stone (DC Animated Movie Universe) while the Toon Titans, judging by how they are unlinked I'm guessing that's a new universe, their Cyborg would be at Victor Stone (Teen Titans Go!: Toon Titans). SeanWheeler (talk) 20:00, November 2, 2019 (UTC) :I think that's a reasonable solution, but before everyone goes wild, an inventory would be nice. How many alternate Earths were there in the TTG series? There's a lot of it and we don't cover nearly anything of it. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 20:14, November 2, 2019 (UTC) ::Would the Bizarro World with the backwards names be an alternate Earth? Did Beast Girl come from a gender-flipped Earth? I haven't watched those episodes because I stopped watching Teen Titans Go a long time ago. But yeah, we should be checking for parallel universes. If there's no new universes created within Teen Titans Go, then the whole thing should be easy. If there are, then we'll use the character (Teen Titans Go!: world) format for those characters. I don't remember the Multiverse being seen in the original series, so we'll probably not want to worry about the (Teen Titans TV Series: Alternate Earth) kind of name being applied to every character. I think if one show crosses over with another show across dimensions through the multiverse, both shows should probably retain their reality designation and not have one show conform to the reality to the other. If two shows crossover without any dimension hopping and establish that they are on the same Earth, then yeah their realities must change to match. SeanWheeler (talk) 20:51, November 2, 2019 (UTC) Continued from anove Not all of these would require pages, and if they do, better names. * Teen Titans TV Series * Teen Titans TV Series: Azarath * Teen Titans TV Series: Larry's dimension * Teen Titans TV Series: Malchior's dimension * Teen Titans TV Series: Sarasim's dimension * Teen Titans TV Series: How Long is Forever (possible future) * Teen Titans TV Series: Teen Tyrants ( ) * Teen Titans TV Series: Kilowatt's dimension ( ) * Teen Titans TV Series: Chibi Titans ( ) * Teen Titans TV Series: Titanimals ( ) * Teen Titans TV Series: Silver Age Teen Titans ( ) * New Teen Titans Shorts: Turn Back the Clock (possible future) * Teen Titans Go! TV Series * Teen Titans Go! TV Series: Robin Backwards * Teen Titans Go! TV Series: Dimension of the Night Shines (The Night Begins to Shine) * Teen Titans Go! TV Series: Toon Titans ("Teen Titans Go! vs. Teen Titans") Feel free to add more. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 16:36, January 28, 2020 (UTC) Parts These episode names have no consistency when it comes to Parts - Part 1, Pt 1, Part I, even PT: 1. I checked the Netflix listing, it uses ": Part 1" throughout. I'm moving them, unless someone disagrees. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 20:38, June 29, 2019 (UTC) :They do not need to be moved. These are the correct names (1 2). Some episodes like "Operation Dude Rescue" or "The Streak" have wrong titles ( 1 2). Need to tag template move all the wrong names? - Nalka123 (talk) 21:10, June 29, 2019 (UTC) :Yes please. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 21:26, June 29, 2019 (UTC) ::Done. - Nalka123 (talk) 21:54, June 29, 2019 (UTC)